


The Writhing Dread

by agentsanta47 (tnnyoh)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/agentsanta47
Summary: The guild heads to a beautiful island in hopes of adventure, or just something to do, but they come upon a terrifying scene that shakes them to their core.
Kudos: 4





	The Writhing Dread

Corazón looked out the window of the pub as the rain started to come down harder, he turned back to the group and yawned “We’ve… not had an adventure for a bit”

“Well we could go clean out the ship” Merilwen piped up “It’s quite dirty”

“We need everything on there”

“Why? Dob is just going to throw it all in the ocean or off a mountain eventually” Egbert added, and Dob nodded in agreement as he drank down his ale.

Corazón shrugged “It sounds boring, I don’t know…” 

The bar maid cleared her throat as she simultaneously cleared one of the tables after the patrons had left “Sorry to bother you” She said, gathering up the cups and turning towards them “But if you’re in the market for something fun to do, you should head to Linia, it’s an Island off the coast and it’s absolutely beautiful”

“It’s not like… cursed or anything, is it?” Egbert asked uncomfortably “I’ve had it up to here with cursed islands”

She shook her head “Not that I know of! I used to go there all the time when I was young” She mused on this for a moment “Actually, if you don’t mind… I could use a respite from drunken noblemen grabbing my arse”

“You could be our tour guide!” Merilwen said in a hopeful tone, the woman looked at the group and seemed to mule it over in her mind, looking back at the bar and then again at the group

“I’ll do it!” she said, happily slamming down the wooden tray that had originally been holding steins, mugs and more, but was now surrounded by shards of broken glass. “I’ll be right back! then we can head off.. You have a boat?”

“I have a _ship”_

They watched her shrug at this and hop off to the room beyond the bar, Merilwen looked from Egbert, to Dob, to Corazón… “Do you think Prudence will mind?”

“She’s asleep, she’s cut off from group decisions if she decides to take naps during the day”

Corazón chugged the last of his drink and slammed the stein down on the table, wiping his mouth and getting to his feet “I’m going to prep the ship for sailing, and wake Prudence up.” 

“Don’t wake her up the way you woke me up the other day” Merilwen said “I did _not_ appreciate a bucketful of slugs on my face”

Corazón laughed as he left the tavern, he took a couple steps forward, forgot that the tavern had stairs and fell flat on his face in the mud as rain slapped onto the ground around him. 

He lifted up his head and spit out the muddy water, looking around to make sure nobody was in view to see his mishap and he got to his feet once more. He heard a little giggle from behind him and turned to see the bar maiden with a rough strewn fabric sack over her shoulder “I’m waiting, your friends are finishing up their drinks”

He rubbed at his shoulder as she shrugged “So, would you like to wait for your friends or, I could help you get the ship ready”

“Pft, and what do you know about sailing?”

“Why shouldn’t I know about sailing?”

“You’re a-… you’re a”

“A what? A _woman_?”

Corazón looked incredulous “What? no! I knew a load of woman sailors, and pirates, I’m a pirate by the way..” 

She looked him up and down “I can tell by the outfit, and the attitude.. trust me, I get a lot of pirates coming into the tavern”

“Are all of them as-”

“No” She said lightly “None of them are as handsome as you”, she let another laugh out. “I feel I’ve been rude, haven’t even introduced myself yet. I’m Zenia Jade, and you are?”

“He’s Corazón” a voice said coming out of the tavern, the voice was Dob’s, and Merilwen was standing with Egbert beside him as they crowded around Zenia “And he’s… he’s alright”

Zenia looked around at the group “And everyone else?”

Corazón spoke up “He’s Dob, he’s always throwing my coins in the river, that’s Merilwen and she’s a weird hippie who loves animals, and that is Egbert who has recently discovered he doesn’t like salt water”

“How did he…” Zenia started, but was interrupted by Egbert taking her by the arm “We should head to the ship!” he said loudly.

And so the group made their way to the harbour and the ship, Merilwen stopped Corazón from dumping a bucket of eels on Prudence in an attempt to wake her up, Egbert spoke to Zenia while Dob and Corazón both prepared the ship for the journey to Linia.


End file.
